The improvements in miniaturization of memory hardware and data compression software have enabled development of wearable computing devices. Simple objects such as eye glasses and watches come equipped with processors and memories to be used as wearable computing devices. Such wearable computing devices enhance convenience and efficiency by providing content on the go. With a simple glance, users consume content wherever they are and whatever they may be doing—be it sitting, standing, walking or jogging. Smaller wearable computing devices such as smartwatches can present notifications and messages like directions for quick easy consumption.